mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Cummins vs. Jan Blachowicz
The first round began. Blachowicz hurts him early with a combo and drops him hard, hard lefts under taking him down, has the back as they ttand, a right and a left, slips landing a knee, Cummins pounces. Very tense early action. Cummins has the headlock as they stand, Jan stuffs a trip. Pat thinking standing anaconda choke, drops down for it and loses it with 4:00, Jan has the standing back. Cummins breaks with a back elbow, eats a hard body kick, eats a right uppercut. Jan lands a left uppercut and a left hook and hurt him, stuffs a single kneeing the body. Jan lands a body kick and a left. Jan lands a jab. Another. And a right uppercut, eats a right. Cummins lands a right. Jan lands a left hook hurting him, and a left uppercut stuffing a single to the clinch, 3:00. Jan stuffs a trip. Jan with a right uppercut. Knees the body, eats a right on the break. Brief pause to replace Jan's mouthpiece. Pat's nose bleeding. Jan stuffs a single. Jan lands a right uppercut eating a right. Pat lands a left. 2:00. Jan lands a left uppercut, knees the body, left uppercut, right uppercut, eats a right, clinch. "The power of that stache." Jan narrowly stuffs a trip, Pat gets another to guard. Cummins lands a right. 1:00. Short right elbow. 35. Jan throws up a triangle, going hard for an armbar in the transition, Pat escapes and they stand to the clinch, 15. Pat knees the thigh. R1 ends, 10-9 Jan. R2 began. Jan lands a right. And a left uppercut and a right, and a body kick and a left. Jan stuffs a double to the clinch. Pat knees the thigh. They break. Jan lands a stiff jab. Pat lands a right. Well under 4:00 here. Cummins lands a right, gets a double, had to work for it, half-guard. Cruz notes in commentary that the ref got in the way of the takedown briefly. Jan regains guard. Blood all over Jan's face, probably Pat's. 3:00. Pat lands a left, left elbow as well. Jan works for a triangle, loses it. Pat passes to half-guard, defends a kimura. Jan working hard for it. He rolls for it, goes for an armbar. Pat lands a few good left and right hammerfists, two or three good rights, left elbow. 2:00. Pat lands a left. Jan explodes to his feet, stuffs a double. Clinch. Jan works a double, knows he needs that takedown and ground control back. Jan gets it! Impressive. He gets the back as they stand. Clinch. 1:00. Jan breaks with a right uppercut, blocked high kick. Both men weary. Jan lands a left uppercut and a right and a high kick. 35. Jan is exhausted. Pat lands a left. And a blocked high kick. Jan puts his hands on his knees, eats a jab, lands a right. 15. Pat defends a double, sprawls. Rights to the body. R2 ends, 10-9 Cummins. R3 began and they touch gloves. Cummins much fresher, didn't even sit between rounds until urged by his corner. Jan lands a leg kick. And a jab lands stiffly as well. Cummins lands a jab. And a one-two and a big right, eats a right, clinch. Jan stuffs a trip, they break. Cummins lands a jab. Jan lands a counter left. Cummins gets a beautiful double to guard. 4:00. A few short left hammerfists. Jan thinking armbar. Cummins escapes, stacks him. Rights to the body. Short left elbow. 3:00. Right elbow. Some boos. Left hammerfists, left hands, four or five of each perhaps. Short right. Jan explodes trying a double, Pat sprawls. 2:00. Pat thinking D'arce. They stand and break. Jan stuffs a double. Jan tries a flying knee, eats a right, lands a body kick and an inside kick and a high kick. Clinch. Pat knees the head twice, two more, another, those are hurting, six more. Pat drags him down. Guard. 1:00. Three lefts. Rights to the body body head. Short left elbow. 35. Two lefts. 15. Right elbow. A few left hammerfists, another and a left elbow and a right. R3 ends with a right elbow, 10-9 Cummins. 29-28 Cummins, they hug. 29-28 twice and 28-28 majority decision for Cummins. They hug and Cummins raises Jan's hand.